


Разрываешь

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Заправляешь за ухо прядь. Китагава Даичи.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Разрываешь

Разрываешь себя опять —  
Заправляешь за ухо прядь,   
Будто норма всё. Наплевать.  
И опять расставляешь точки.  
Я слежу за тобой весь день —  
Ты не свой сам. Как будто тень.  
Будто если тебя раздеть,  
Ты развалишься на кусочки.  
Будто ты и не мой семпай —  
Тот кому я лишь мальчик-пай,  
Тот, кто будет в себя копать,  
А с другими чрезмерно вежлив...

Это вслух говорил.  
Прости.  
Я на "ты" — очень странный стиль...

Если мне тебя отпустить —  
У обоих сломится стержень.


End file.
